


Like So Much Glass

by helens78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Ex Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is holding all the cards, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like So Much Glass

Lex doesn't sleep much anymore.

Lana's sprawled all over him, here on the couch in his office, and it's comfortable enough. Times like this, he can indulge in all his feelings of possessiveness without feeling like he's going to push her away. He can wrap both arms around her and smell her shampoo and let his mind wander to thoughts of what his life's going to be like in two years, five years, ten. She'll still be here. He'll make it happen.

There's a rush of wind in the hallway; someone's let himself in. No alarms are going off, so Lex has a couple of ideas about who it might be. Neither one's welcome, but that won't stop them.

He kisses Lana's temple and carefully shifts her off him. She mumbles a sound that's like an ellipsis followed by a question mark, and Lex whispers that it's fine, he's just got to check on something. He drapes a blanket over her and watches her fall asleep again before he goes.

It's too dark in the hallway to make out more than the vague outline of a body, but that's enough. Broad shoulders, tall frame, messy dark hair, and self-righteousness so blatant Lex can almost smell it. Farm dirt mixed with a little nervousness and a lot of uncontrollable teenage lust. Lex wonders if Clark can smell it on himself.

"You actually let me come out to see _you_ this time. That's rare." He's quiet as he closes the office door behind him. "What is it this time, Clark? Did you uncover another lab? Maybe this one's growing radioactive carrots and causing rabbits to mutate into small, fluffy instruments of death."

"Stop it," Clark whispers. "I'm not here because I'm angry with you."

Right now Lex would pay millions in research to be able to see in the dark. Clark's expression would be worth the money.

"All right."

Upstairs, everything's familiar and nothing's like it used to be. Clark still shivers when Lex opens him up, even though he's warm all over. Inside and out, he's warm, his skin so hot to the touch Lex is amazed he isn't sweating. Clark makes fists at his sides when Lex spreads his thighs apart, and his eyes slam shut when Lex drives into him.

He used to say things during sex. All kinds of things, a cascade of words that made Lex think if he just fucked Clark hard enough he'd spill all his secrets. Things that would lie warm and sticky between them, things that would fuse them together while they both tried to think of ways to wash themselves clean of each other. All he ever got from Clark was his spunk, and maybe that was secret enough.

He'll never understand Clark, but he doesn't need to. Clark comes here and takes it like an angel, expression pained even though Lex _knows_ he isn't hurting him. He takes it like he hates it, but he comes here all the same.

Thoughts like that push Lex into going up a notch, make him drive into Clark until Clark grits his teeth and comes. Lex keeps going until Clark's shaking--_this_ hurts him, if Lex keeps it up long enough--and when he can't stand it anymore, he comes too, breathless, silent.

Once upon a time Clark would have done _anything_ after getting fucked that way. He'd have crawled, begged, asked for anything as long as Lex was willing to touch him again.

The trick is this: he still would. He'd still do anything; that's why he's here. Lex knows it without ever having to prove it, and that's the part of this he likes the most.

"Go home," Lex whispers into Clark's ear. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Clark swallows hard, but he nods, and when Lex finishes showering Clark's gone.

Back downstairs, Lana hasn't moved a muscle. She's a sound sleeper, he knows, more than willing to dream through things she'd never want to know about. She only wakes up enough to wrap herself around him, and he lets her keep dreaming.

_-end-_


End file.
